Curious Cas
by AlaskaForever
Summary: This is a Destiel one-shot. I can assure you this will be my only one. I have nothing against shippers, it is just personally I seem to have an inability to ship. However, I read one of my friends and it was awesome. So I thought, I just had to give it a shot. Although I must admit they do share a profound bond. ;) Even I can see that! Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.


**I never thought in a million years that I would write a shipping fanfiction! This will be the only time. Even if later on there may be a few elements in my other Supernatural stories ;) I guess I am not really into shipping, but even I am aware the writers have weaved certain aspects into the show. Enjoy.**

Without turning his head Castiel asked curiously,

"Dean, what is love?" Dean looked over at the angel, who he had grown to consider as a brother and if he was honest the only true friend he could rely upon during the hard times when the desire to fight would begin to slip through his fingers.

Dean gazed at Castiel's eyes that were fixated on the screen; a chick flick it must be known. Normally Dean would have flipped a table, but seeing as Cas has just lost all of his followers he felt obliged to let the angel pick the channel.

In the bright light of the bunker Castiel's lips appeared shiny and Dean drew in a sharp breath. Concern instantly set into Castiel's face and he asked worriedly, "What's wrong Dean?".

Perspiration dripped down Dean's forehead and he whispered,

"Your question Cas. You want to know what love is right?". Castiel solemnly nodded in response. "Here let me show you" Dean tentatively cupped Castiel's face and drew the angel towards him. Their lips met and they became oblivious to the outside world; their emotions dancing at a rapid pace; filled with joy and enhanced with sweet passion.

Sam entered the bunker and called,

"Dean I brought home pie." There was no response. "Dean?"

Sam walked into the living room weighed down with shopping bags. His jaw dropped open as he saw his older brother's lips were locked with Castiel's. "And I thought re-living a hundred Tuesdays was a nightmare" Sam muttered under his breath as he briskly walked through to the kitchen and dumped the groceries on to the table.

Dean and Castiel pulled apart and Castiel murmured,

"Thank you Dean. I finally understand what love is now. When two people who have feelings for each other finally display it." And Dean could not help but beam in response,

"More or less Cas".

Sam entered the room once more, his eyes cold. Dean looked up at his younger brother,

"Hey Sammy. Where have you been?" and Sam said through gritted teeth,

"I went to the grocery store and then I returned to see my brother making out with an angel." Dean sighed as his brother began to walk off,

"Come on Sammy! I think all along it has been pretty apparent how close me and Cas are. We truly love each other. Could you at least pretend to be happy for us?"

Castiel offered shyly,

"We share a profound bond" and Dean shot him a look to indicate now was not the time to mention that fact.

Sam poked his head around the corner,

"Why should I be happy for you Dean? Like how you were happy for me and Jess or Maddison or Amy. You never supported me when I had relationships. So why should I give you and Cas my blessing? Besides you never consult me so go ahead and do whatever the hell you want. Have angel babies and raise a family!" Sam began to rant irately before storming of to his room.

Castiel softly addressed Sam or more so the empty vacuum where Sam had previously been standing,

"Anatomically Sam that is impossible. Even it was possible for my male vessel to become pregnant I would not as Dean is a human. Our child would be a nephilim and there is a law that forbids there existence in Heaven". Dean gave Castiel a side-wards glance and said jokingly,

"We could always adopt." Castiel's eyes shone with excitement,

"Really Dean?".

"No Cas. Just no. I am still a hunter and this life does not grant kids their childhood. It burns it. Just like the bones we salt and set alight." Dean explained and sat back down on the couch.

Castiel joined him and felt slightly guilty at the thought he had created a rift between the two brothers. He knew Dean was sensitive about talking about his emotions. Especially when regarding the feelings he harboured towards his brother, so he remained silent and focused once again on the screen. The characters were getting married. Castiel cocked his head to one side at the scene,

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?" Dean replied, taking a long swig of his beer.

"What does marriage mean?" Dean spat the strong liquid from his mouth and choked. After regaining his breath he turned to Castiel and said,

"Another time Cas. Another time".

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review. Any positive or negative reviews are accepted.**


End file.
